


Next to Me

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: A Piece of Rebellion, Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Good Cop Says Fuck, Panic Attacks, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: The universe is saved, the Kragle is defeated, and everyone resumes their normal ways of life. Well, almost everyone. What are the cops to do after everything changed all in one go?





	Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mattecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Piece of Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297885) by [Mattecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat). 



> I actually wrote this short thing a few weeks ago and I went ahead and decided that I may as well upload it.
> 
> Warnings: panic attacks, depression, suicide ideations, one singular fuck word

  The only thing Good Cop could tell was that he hadn't eaten all day, he hasn’t left their room in… forever, he's getting phantom pains in his arm, and Bad Cop hadn't talked to him or fronted in over a week. 

  Good Cop sat on the edge of their bed, hunched over and clutching their prosthetic arm. He had been taking deep breaths, suppressing an oncoming panic attack and thought it had been a good idea to reach back and see if Bad Cop would talk to him.

  That was a mistake.

  Good Cop openly talked, hoping he could get some sort of response from his brother.

  “Mum and Dad are out right now. You could come out if you want. It's just us.” He said quietly, even if he didn't need to be quiet. No response from Bad Cop. Good Cop went to take a breath, which was cut off by more sharp pains in his arm. He clutched it harder and winced through the pain. He had been told about phantom pains earlier on, but he didn't expect them to be this bad. Eventually the pain subsided long enough for Good Cop to continue. 

  “Bad, look, I know you're having a rough time, I get it. I am too. But  _ please _ , we need to be there for each other. Especially now. I just want to know if you're doing okay.” 

  Still no answer.

  Good Cop was starting to get fed up. This wasn't the first time Bad Cop had acted like this, and he definitely knew it wasn't going to be the last. Going silent for days on end, refusing to answer anyone despite knowing how upset it made Good Cop, being self destructive. Good Cop tried again.

  “Bad Cop, please, I'm begging you, I just want to talk to you, make sure you're at least  _ alive _ back there.” A gentle stirring this time, but still no response, and it was gone as quickly as it came. “I hate you.”

  Still no response. His arm was starting to feel like it was on fire. He winced through it. 

  “I know you don't feel like you're deserving of love anymore, but you're wrong,” Tears threatened to form in his eyes. “Ma and Pa love you so much, Bad. They miss you so much. I miss you. You're loved, and I know you probably don't believe it and I don't know how else to get it through to you.” Good Cop could hardly see through glassy eyes, but he continued. “I don't want you to beat yourself up over what happened. I just want you back. I want my brother back. I  _ need _ him back.” He wanted to die. He just wanted to trade places with Bad Cop at least, he wanted to tell him that Bad Cop is the one deserving of a good life, not him. But he chose not to. 

  “Please, Bad. Just talk to me.” He waited, and waited, and waited, and…

  Bad Cop said nothing, not even a gentle stirring, which pushed Good Cop over his limit. He was blinded by rage and his arm hurt even worse than before. He punched the mattress with his right hand and screamed, “WHY CAN'T YOU JUST  _ FUCKING ANSWER ME, MALCOLM?!”  _ and hung his head, gripping the bed sheets as the tears finally fell down his face. He held his right arm, the only thing on his body that hadn't been trembling. Taking deep breaths, he whispered, “Please… just talk to me.” he sat there a while, shaking, crying, letting the panic attack and anger subside. He sobbed quietly to himself. He must have sat there for an hour before Bad Cop sent a wave of comfort.

_ ‘I'm sorry,’ _

  Good Cop didn't believe that. What was he sorry for anyway. Being selfish? Abandoning his brother and their parents? Being an ass, probably. 

_ ‘I'm sorry I'm acting like a bad brother.’ _

  Good Cop breathed. “I'm just worried about you is all.” He said, willing his voice not to break. “And I didn't mean to yell, I'm just stressed.”

_ ‘Have you eaten today?’ _

  “No.”

  Silence hung between them for a bit.

_ ‘I'll make us some food. May I have control?’ _

  Good Cop felt Bad Cop gently press to front and handed it to him.


End file.
